


Like a Girls Aloud Song

by chachkisalpaca



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Song fic, cisgirls au, girls aloud mentions, i miss my queens :((, idk what is this but its CUTE, literally one of my fav oneshots bc it has a girls aloud song, mentions of queens, song: on the metro, yeah this is a series prepare for the spam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: The way Blair met Dusty, it's slightly like that old Girls Aloud song, but, at least, she got a happy ending.





	Like a Girls Aloud Song

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOw, THIS IS A WEIRD AF SHIP. First of all, it was a Tumblr request, but discussing with my wife about these two, I got lowkey into the ship. The anon that requested the drabble just wanted blair/dusty without any specific plot. And then, Zyan saw an opportunity to make a fic with a Girls Aloud song.   
> Note that I haven't seen one (1) episode of s10. So, please please please don't mind me if their personalities are not fitting.

“Aquaria, I want to go.” Blair shouted so her friend could hear her, Aquaria was busy dancing to a Girls Aloud song and enjoying the night, but Blair regretted the moment she accepted coming to the disco. She wasn’t a party person, and this place was overwhelming her. Aquaria rolled her eyes and turned to see her.

“It’s just midnight, Blair, go get yourself someone to get busy with and look for me at five am.” Aquaria didn’t wan to leave so early, and Blair knew how stubborn she was. The redhead sighed loudly and thought about getting something to drink, of course, without alcohol.

She had to pass among tons of sweaty people to get to the bar, and having to stand the curious with a mix of annoyance look the barman gave her when she asked for a soda. When she came back to where Aquaria was, it didn’t surprise her when she saw a blonde girl sitting on her lap and how they giggled and talked. Blair decided to stay away and lay her back on the wall of the disco, sipping her soda. Then is when she saw her; a tall, robust and beautiful woman dancing alone, in a weird way, also at the back of the club. Blair felt curiosity, why was she alone? Why coming to a disco to be alone in the back? She laughed at herself for the last thought, she was doing exact the same thing.

There was something about her, probably her scruffy outfit or the way she moved, without caring what the people would say, that made Blair want to talk to her. Perhaps it was mostly because of loneliness and the fact she would have to wait until five am for Aquaria to feel like going home. She sipped one last time from her soda and left it on the ground (who knows, the woman might laugh at her for drinking soda at a dance club) and started walking towards her. She bit her lip when she got closer and closer, until she noticed her.

“Hey” she said, smiling at her. Her hair was brown and curly, Blair wanted to ran her fingers across it.

“Hi” the redhead smiled back, biting the interior of her cheek before having the courage to speak again. “Um, do you want to dance?” she asked, shyly. She had to repeat the question again, since her voice was low in comparison of the volume of the music.

When the tallest woman understood what she wanted to say, she nodded and started moving again, this time pressing Blair’s body against hers.

“I’m Dusty” she spoke near her ear. Dusty. An unconventional name for an unconventional beauty.

“Blair” Dusty only smiled and started moving in a ridiculous way, but Blair didn’t mind, Dusty moved with such a meticulousness and confidence that Blair could swear she was the best dancer ever. Even if she was now moving her arms like she was chicken.

They danced with their bodies stuck to each other, seeing each other in the eyes. Blair felt good between Dusty’s arms. There was something so protective about them, and the way Dusty was holding her waist made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Was this what people called a disco crush or love at first sight? Blair didn’t know, and she highly doubted she wanted to go home now. Suddenly, she remembered the hour, her wrist watch indicated 4:30 AM. Where did the hours go?! Did she really spend the entire night dancing with Dusty? She didn’t mind, but the hours passed so fast she barely noticed it.  _Aquaria!,_ she thought,  _I have to find her._ Blair gently pressed her fingers against Dusty’s arm and tipped to reach her face.

“Excuse me, I have to check on my friend” she said, Dusty nodded, muttering a ‘no problem’. “Be right back.” Blair promised, and started to walk away.

Aquaria was drunk, drunk and making out with someone. Probably the same blonde from hours ago. Blair tapped her shoulder, embarrassed to be interrupting. Aquaria groaned when she had to separate from the girl on her lap to see Blair.

“Where were you?! I been looking for you!” she yelled, Blair raised an eyebrow, doubting it.

“It’s not important. When are you planning to go? It’s almost five” she pointed at her watch, and Aquaria wide opened her eyes, standing up and dumping the blonde girl from her lap. She said something about looking for her heels, and Blair excused herself, again, to look for Dusty.

But Dusty was not in the corner anymore. Blair looked for her around the place, but no, she wasn’t anywhere. Not even in the bathroom. Dusty had disappeared and Blair didn’t even had her phone number. After making sure she wasn’t there anymore, she returned with Aquaria and their group, heading to the metro, most of them were drunk and singing stupid songs, talking about their nights respectively. Aquaria mentioned something about Blair drinking soda all night long while watching everyone have fun, in a teasing tone.  _If only she knew,_ Blair thought.

When they got to the metro and payed their tickets, some of them fell asleep as soon they touched the seats, or took of their heels. Mayhem and Yuhua were the only ones half-sober, speaking between them in a low, sleepy tone. Blair was the only one fully awake, and she highly doubted she would sleep when she came back home. She wouldn’t admit she was heart broken, because she only knew Dusty from a couple of hours, and didn’t even talk that much. Then why she felt so hurt about Dusty’s vanishing without any explanation?

She sighed, writing Dusty’s name on the window. The wagon was empty, aside from her friends there was just a really few people in it. It was five am, it wasn’t weird though.

“Can I sit here?” she heard a familiar voice behind her, and her smile grew wide as she noticed who it was.

“sure!” Blair smiled in Dusty’s direction, the woman was also smiling, and she thought she saw her hands shaking. Blair wanted to ask why did she left without saying goodbye, or giving her her number. But Dusty was quick to explain.

“Sorry for leaving you. I thought you escaped from me or something.” Dusty shrugged, and Blair wondered why the woman would think something like that.

“Why? I enjoyed spending the night with you!” Blair was being honest, and it took Dusty a lot of effort not to smile and hug her tight.

“You did?” the redhead nodded, biting her lip. Okay, this was new. Dusty often made people ran away when she danced, the fact that the beautiful ginger enjoyed dancing with her really lifted her up. “Can I have, I don’t know, your number or something? It would be nice to hang out with you.” Blair smiled widely, writing her phone number down.

_I left my heart at the disco_

_Now I’m crying on the metro_

_Wrote your name on the window (on the window)_

_Oh baby I don’t know why, why did you go?_

She heard Yuhua and Mayhem singing in a boozy tone that one song from Girls Aloud, and Blair thought it was a big coincidence meeting Dusty in the exact same way. But, at least, she wasn’t crying on the metro and instead she was holding hands with Dusty.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about you guys, but On the Metro always sounded to me like a sad song, despite the happy beat. I just, imagine NIcola crying on a metro and I get instantly S O F T. But ofc I wouldn't make Blair cry (intentionally) so I gave them a happy ending :D
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
